Symbiosis
by MetropoliX
Summary: It's getting harder and harder for Chloe to put off Lionel. She needs help. Can she trust the one person who can help her? Chlex.


Disclaimer:  Smallville and all the sundry characters belong to Warner Bros. and the powers that be.  MetropoliX is not one of said powers.

Spoilers through Exile.

Episode: SYMBIOSIS SCENE ONE:  Last Resort 

[EXTERIOR LUTHOR MANOR: CHLOE SULLIVAN rings the doorbell, then turns to look out over the lawns, impressed with the grandeur.]

[SERVANT silently opens the doors.]

Servant: Madam? 

[CHLOE jumps.  Turns.]  

Chloe:  H-hi.  [Gets control of her journalistic front.]  Hi.  I'm here to see Mr. Luthor. 

[SERVANT looks unimpressed.]

Chloe:  Lex.  I'm here to see Lex. 

[SERVANT raises an eyebrow.]  

Servant:  And you are?  [Barely masking a smile.]

[CHLOE hesitates.]  

Chloe:  I go to Smallville High.  I'm Chloe Sullivan.  I'm a – a friend.  A friend of Clark's.

[SERVANT'S insubordinate amusement vanishes.  He pulls the door wide.]  

Servant:  Come in.

[CHLOE looks surprised, but follows into the foyer.]

Servant: Wait here. 

[CHLOE disobeys.  She finds her own way through the Manor and to Lex's office, passing the window she once fell through.  She pauses, touches it with her fingers, shakes her head and moves on.  She sees Lex's desk and sits in his chair, where she busies herself looking through his files.  She finds employee reviews in an unlocked drawer, and pulls out her father's.]

[Enter LEX.]

[CHLOE does not look up; continues to read the file.]

Lex:  Miss Sullivan.  What are you doing here? 

[CHLOE continues reading silently.]

[LEX crosses to CHLOE, snatches file from her, looks at it.]

Lex: What are you doing with this? 

Chloe:  Well, it wasn't locked up or anything. 

Lex:  I didn't realize I had to lock things up on private property.  [Taps file.]  And this wasn't easily accessible.

Chloe:  You are, though.  Much easier than I expected.

[LEX puts file away.]

Lex:  What do you mean? 

Chloe:  I figured with all your billions, you could afford better security.  [CHLOE pauses.]  The second I said _Clark_, they let me right in.

[LEX zeroes in on her.]

Lex:  Clark?  [He smiles.]  So, have you come to share your romantic woes? 

Chloe: [Giving look of disgust.]  _That_ is all in the past.

Lex:  Really.  Then if you don't mind my asking, why are you here? 

[CHLOE pauses.  Turns serious.]  

Chloe:  [Quietly.]  I have nowhere else to go. 

Lex: [Grinning.]  Ah.  So I'm the last resort.  Well, Miss Sullivan, do tell me.  What is this dire situation in which you find yourself? 

[CHLOE glares.]

Lex:  Cat got your tongue? 

[CHLOE looks down at desk.]

[LEX turns serious.]

Lex:  Is everything all right at home? 

[CHLOE looks up, startled.]

Lex:  With your father.  Is this about the plant? 

Chloe:  [Puzzled.]  Um, no.  Dad's…. My father is just fine.  [Pause.]  Thank you. 

Lex:  [Confused.]  Well if it's not your father, and it's not your love life – [Pause.  Harshly -]  Is this about money? 

Chloe:  [Shoots out of chair.]  NO. 

[LEX is visibly relieved and interested.]

Lex:  Well, what then?

[CHLOE visibly struggles against herself, then gives up.]

Chloe:  I need your help.

Lex: [Smiling.]  Yes, we've established that, but with what?  Not your father, not the plant, not money, not Clark –

[CHLOE looks away.]

Lex:  Ah. [Pause.]  I thought that was – how did you so quaintly put it?  Oh yes.  "All in the past."

[CHLOE glares again.]

Lex:  I remember you being a lot mouthier.

[CHLOE stands quickly.]

Chloe:  Trust me, you're the last person I'd ever go to for advice on my love life.

Lex:  Really?  The last?  [Chuckles.]  So you'd go to Lana before me?  

[CHLOE moves to leave.]

[LEX blocks the door.]

Lex:  I'm sorry.  [He is serious.]  But this is about Clark, isn't it? 

[CHLOE stares at him, then gives up.]

Chloe: [Quietly.]  Isn't it always?

Lex:  [Pauses.]  Yes.  It does seem that way.

[LEX looks around, obviously concerned.]

Lex:  Where's my wife? 

Chloe: [Smirking.]  At an interview at the Talon.  I set it up.  She's talking to someone from the Daily Planet about how _happy _she is to have her husband back. 

Lex:  [Faintly amused.] Well that ought to make headlines.

Chloe:  It will.  [Pause.]  Well.  [Walks back to LEX's desk, but doesn't sit.]  Clark's your friend, isn't he? 

Lex:  I thought so. 

Chloe:  Yeah.  Me  too.

[THEY look at each other.]

Lex:  Have you seen him?

Chloe:  Barely.  We're not exactly on the best of terms. 

Lex:  But they let you in?

Chloe:  Yes.  For a minute.

Lex:  [Urgently.]  And how is he?

Chloe:  I don't know.  Weak.  It's weird.  [Shakes herself, realizing whom she's with.]  He's fine. 

Lex:  What do you mean, weak?

[CHLOE hesitates.]

Lex:  I tried to visit him.  His father said he didn't want to see anyone. [Smiles grimly.]  I guess he just didn't want to see me.

[CHLOE looks at him.]

Chloe:  I only got in because he was asleep.

[LEX raises an eyebrow.]

Chloe:  Mrs. Kent let me in. 

[LEX laughs.]

Lex:  And you care about him as much as I do, or so I'm told.  [Pause.]  What do you want to bet _Lana _is sitting at his bedside, no problem? 

[CHLOE laughs, then sobers quickly.]

Chloe:  Gee, and here I thought you were their biggest supporter. 

Lex:  Well, when things were simple I thought, why shouldn't Clark have who he wants?  But now…

Chloe:  Now?

Lex:  Now he needs more.

[CHLOE blushes and looks away.]

Chloe: Well, Mr. Luthor –

Lex:  Lex.  

[CHLOE repeats it slowly, testing it out.]

Chloe:  Lex.

[LEX smiles.]

Lex:  Yes? 

[CHLOE smiles back]

Chloe: So you're worried about Clark, too?

Lex:  Always.

Chloe: [Carefully.]  Then you'd be upset if… if you knew someone might hurt him.

[LEX's smile fades.]

Lex:  I thought his teenage rebellion –

Chloe:  His hoodlum stage?

Lex: - was over. 

Chloe:  This has nothing to do with Edge. 

Lex:  Good. [Laughs.]  Not that Edge is any threat.

Chloe: [Very keen.]  Really?  Do you know him?

[LEX stiffens.]

Lex: [Smoothly.]  If you're here on _Planet _business, we'll have to reschedule. 

Chloe: [Quickly.]  Sorry.  Reporter's instinct. 

[LEX relaxes.]

Lex:  No.  I don't know Edge.  Not personally, at least.

[CHLOE nods.]

Lex:  Who else would hurt Clark? 

[CHLOE sits back down at the desk, sifts through the papers there.  A LuthorCorp logo catches her eye; she runs a fingertip across it.]

[LEX watches intently.]

Chloe: What's your relationship to your father? 

Lex:  Well, we're father and son.

[CHLOE shoots him a dirty look.]

Lex:  Ask a stupid question…

Chloe:  There are no stupid questions.

[LEX smiles.]

Lex:  Well then, it's no secret.  My father and I have been known to… disagree on occasion.

Chloe:  But have you been closer to him since you… came back? 

[LEX doesn't answer.]

Chloe:  You have.

Lex:  Well, I hear he gave me a great eulogy.

Chloe:  [Smiles.]  Yeah.  Even Clark showed up.

[LEX looks up, interested and pleased.]

Lex:  Really?  I hadn't heard.

Chloe:  Yeah, he took time out from his high life of clubbing and crime.  [Pauses.]  Lana saw him there.

Lex:  But you didn't?

Chloe:  Oh.  [Pause.]  I wasn't there.  [Smiles]  But next time you die, I'll be sure to fit it in.  I heard there was an open bar. 

[LEX smiles.]

Lex:  How generous I am.

Chloe:  I guess being a Luthor has its benefits.

[LEX narrows his eyes.]

Lex:  So we're back to my father.

Chloe:  [Smiles briefly.]  You're quick.  But you still haven't answered my question.

Lex:  Which was?

Chloe:  Are you close with your father?

Lex:  Ah.  Well.  

[LEX goes to a hidden cabinet in a wall, turns it out to reveal a small, sparkling bar.  He pours two highballs of top flight Scotch.]

Lex:  Well, there's the fairytale answer.  [Offers CHLOE a drink.]  Scotch?

Chloe:  You know I'm underage.

Lex:  Yes.  I know.  [Puts down Scotch in front of CHLOE.]  

[CHLOE picks it up and sniffs it.  Puts it down.]

Chloe:  And the fairytale answer is?

Lex:  Well.  [Takes a drink.]  Since my rescue, Father and I have been practically inseparable.  He and I have come to realize what a valuable thing family is.  I finally appreciate how lucky I am to be so… [Looks around.]… fortunate.  [Takes another drink.]  Just the hope of being reunited with my family [He laughs.] – with Father and Helen – got me through a very difficult time. 

Chloe: [Slowly.]  Okay… And the non-fairytale answer?

[LEX drinks.  Pours himself another highball.]

Chloe:  The truth?  Are you close to your father?

[LEX pins her with a look.]

Lex:  No one gets close to a Luthor. 

Chloe:  Helen did. 

[LEX laughs, holds up his thumb and forefinger about half an inch apart.]

Lex:  Yes.  _So _close.

Chloe:  What's that supposed to mean?

[LEX claps down his highball glass.]

Lex:  Never mind.  You came here about Clark.  What has my father done this time? 

[LEX pauses.]

[CHLOE doesn't meet his eyes.]

Lex:  [Quietly.]  Oh my God.  

Chloe: [Defensive.]  What?

[LEX studies her closely.]

Lex:  You know… it's quite an accomplishment for a high school student to land a weekly column in the _Daily Planet._  A very… _unusual_ accomplishment. 

[CHLOE looks away.  Straightens up.]

Chloe:  I write a damn good column.

Lex:  I don't deny it.  But even Michaelangelo needed benefactors to survive. [Pause.]  Who's yours? 

[CHLOE stands and goes to leave.]

Chloe:  I shouldn't have come here.

[LEX steps in front of the door.]

Lex: On the contrary.  If you're working for my father, you need more help than you realize.

[CHLOE sinks back into LEX's chair.]

Chloe: [Whispers.]  Did you know? 

Lex:  Never underestimate a Luthor.  [Points to her drink.]  You haven't touched it.

Chloe:  I'm starting to think it might be poisoned.

[LEX laughs.]

Lex:  Oh no.  Far too traceable.  [Sobers.]   So what have you done to Clark? 

Chloe:  Nothing.

Lex:  Yet.

[CHLOE looks up.]

Chloe:  I'm trying not to hurt him.  But I'm running out of excuses. 

Lex:  So he _did buy you._

Chloe:  No. [Pause.]  Yes.  [Pause.]  No.  It wasn't money.

Lex:  Really?  So it's just a compromise.  You get your career, he gets whatever dirt you can dig up on Clark.

Chloe:  He gets an_ investigative profile._

Lex:   A rose by any other name…  [Pause.]  So what did you give him?

Chloe:  Not much.  Clark's adoption.  But then, your father already knew all about that.

[LEX looks intrigued.]

Lex:  Is that all? 

Chloe:  For now.  I've managed to hold him off with – [Pauses, uncomfortable.]  How do I know you're not taping this?  How do I know you're not going straight to him?

Lex:  You don't.  But between the two of us, I'm the one that hasn't betrayed Clark.  

[CHLOE is silent.]

Chloe:  I didn't give him away.  I never told your father where Clark was hiding.

Lex:  You knew where Clark was hiding?

Chloe:  [Sharply.]  It's not like you were around to get worried.  You weren't back until after was found.  

Lex:  No, no.  I'm impressed.  How'd you manage that?  Quite a few people must have been breathing down your neck to find out where he was.  [Laughs.]  My father least of all.  For once. 

Chloe:  Everyone wanted to find him.

Lex:  But he didn't want to be found.

Chloe:  That's what I said.  

[THEY look at each other.]

Lex:  Clark probably thinks he's lucky to have you.

[CHLOE gets up, turns away.]

Lex:  Or perhaps he never thought so.  Perhaps he didn't realize how lucky he was.  Perhaps that's why you sold him out.

[CHLOE whirls on him.]

Chloe:  I never did.

Lex:  But you'll have to sooner or later, unless I help you.

[CHLOE is silent again.]

Lex:  Is that it?  You want my help to avoid having to give my father information?

Chloe:  I feel like I'm jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Lex: [Smiling.]  Maybe you are.  But at least the fire's honest.  [Steps up to desk, leans over towards her.]  If you want to defeat my father, you're going to have to tell me twice as much as you ever told him.  You realize that.

[CHLOE takes a deep breath.  She stands.  She meets LEX eye to eye.]  

Chloe:  Your wife's interview is over – [she checks her watch] – ten minutes ago.  I guess we'll have to finish this later. 

[CHLOE strides away from desk, towards door.  LEX does not move to stop her.]

Lex:  Then do you want my help? 

Chloe:  [Still walking.]  No.

Lex:  Really.  [Smiles.]  Well, when you find yourself in over your head – which you already are – feel free to come back.  I'm at your disposal, Miss Sullivan. 

Chloe:  How comforting, Mr. Luthor. 

Lex:  How long do you think you have, Chloe, before my father confronts you for information he _knows you have?_

[CHLOE freezes in the doorway.]

Lex:  My offer to help stands.  Why don't you just sleep on it?

[CHLOE does not turn.  She nods slowly, then flees from Luthor Manor.]

[END SC. 1]


End file.
